god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Barren City
Barren City at the bottom of the sea. That was a city with surrounding barriers that prevented water from flooding in; also, it was filled with a heavy humidity. A large number of human warriors stayed in the city. This city had different business alliances and was divided into five areas, the East, the South, the West, the North, and the Central. In Barren City, the buildings were made of hard stones and some colorful corals, scattering mesmerizing lights and looking extremely luxurious. The barriers above Barren City shined with lights year-round, making the city always bright even without the sun, moon, and stars. In each of the five business areas, there were a large number of human warriors. Big shops, streets with a variety of stalls that sold colorful cultivating materials, jade stones, spiritual pellets, ancient books, secret treasures, everything one could look for was available.Many Sea Tribe people stayed in Barren City as well. They had a lot of cultivating materials found on the seabed, which they either brought to Barren City to sell or exchange them with human warriors for other highly valuable materials. This was a huge multiracial trading place.In the past, the Yang family had maintained the order in these old areas in the city. Human warriors who came to Barren City to sell their materials needed to have the Yang family’s permission to get in, and also had to pay a certain fee on time. The Sea Tribe members, on the other hand, were not subjected to this restriction. Any tribe of the Sea Tribes could freely travel in Barren City and didn’t have to pay the fee to the Yang family. In this city, the Yangs had a big complex of buildings made of shining stones and colorful corals. They were not only rigid, but also extraordinarily luxurious. This showed how powerful the Yangs were in Barren City.Many businesses were originally set up in the complex of the Yang family, including for a variety of cultivating materials that could not be found on the seabed. That was the place for different Sea Tribes members to come and find valuable materials for themselves. Big businesses all happened in the place. If Sea Tribe warriors wanted some precious cultivating materials, as long as they paid enough deposits, the Yang family would search for them on the land. In return, they also obtained other equivalent cultivating resources from the Sea Tribes. Through this kind of business, the Yang family got many rare treasures of the seabed. Once these treasures were transported to the Kyara Sea, they would be distributed through the Yang family’s channel and sold to the Cao family, the Martial Spirit Palace, and the Evil Wonderland. In the end, the Yangs got huge profits from those business affairs. The fact that the Yang family could become the most prominent force in the Endless Sea and have good businesses in Barren City was substantially associated with the Sea Tribes’ trust for the Yangs. They made the Yang family become their connection with the Endless Sea. Because of that, they maintained a good relationship with the Yang family, as well as supported the Yang family’s dominating status in Barren City, accepting their management towards human warriors. Category:Locations Category:Sea Clan Category:Yang family Category:Endless Sea